Sonic Meets Rosie
by Rosie the Echidna
Summary: This is my first fanfiction story and the start of my series. Sonic meets an enthusiastic pink echidna who claims to be his biggest fan.


**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN SONIC. HE BELONGS TO SEGA**

**ROSIE THE ECHIDNA BELONGS TO ME**

**(This is my very first fanfiction story so I hope you guys like it. Feel free to leave reviews with tips in them)**

* * *

It was a normal day and Sonic was in a wide open field in Mystic Ruins, napping the day away. His ears twitched as he heard a nearby voice calling to him.

"Hello? Are you maybe Sonic the Hedgehog?"

Sonic opened his eyes to see a pink, mobian, echidna girl with a blue tank top shirt, black jeans, green sneakers and a white headband wrapped around her hair. She had her blue, friendly eyes locked on Sonic.

"Yeah, I'm Sonic," Sonic responded with a yawn.

"Wow! I can't believe I finally get to meet you in person!" the echidna girl said.

"Uh... Who are you exactly?" Sonic asked, slightly confused.

"Oh, My name is Roselia Shaolin. But I'd preferred to be called Rosie, Rosie the Echidna. I'm your biggest fan! I traveled all the way from a distant dimension to meet you!" the girl revealed as her eyes started to gleam.

"Whoa! Glad to meet you I guess..." Sonic replied.

Sonic then looked up to see that it was starting to get dark outside.

"Well, it was nice meeting ya but I gotta run. See ya around!"

Sonic dashed off, leaving behind a blue blur. He ran into a tree covered path, with a distant hill straight ahead. A few moments later, Sonic was surprised to see Rosie running along side him. She was running at same speed as Sonic, as she left a pink blur trail behind her.

"What the...?! How did you catch up so fast?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, I have the power to run fast too!" Rosie said with a smile.

"Okay..." Sonic said.

"So where are you going?" Rosie curiously asked.

"I'm headed for home." Sonic responded.

"Okay. Does this home have a big robot in the way?" Rosie seemed to question randomly.

"Big robot? What are you..."

But before Sonic could finish, he bumped into a big, 15 foot tall robot who was blocking the path. He fell flat on the ground, a few feet away from the towering robot.

"Ohhohohoho! Maybe next time you should look where you're going Hedgehog!"

A sinister mustached man with dark shaded glasses was right beside the robot, hovering from a hovercraft. It was Dr. Eggman.

"You again Egghead? What are you up to this time?" Sonic growled, rubbing his head.

"That's simple. I want that Chaos Emerald you took from me last week!" Eggman replied.

"Tough luck Egghead! I don't even have it right now!" Sonic smirked.

Rosie giggled to herself on the sidelines

"Too bad. Looks like I have to beat it out of you! And then you're little friend there will be next!" Eggman said, saying the last part while pointing at Rosie

Rosie turned to Eggman and glared at him.

"Rosie, this could get ugly. You'd better get away fast!" Sonic warned Rosie.

"I'm not scared! Besides, no one threatens my hero and gets away with it!" Rosie replied

"Yeah, but..."

But before Sonic could stop her, Rosie ran towards the robot. She reached it and ran onto it, punching and kicking mercilessly.

"KYAH!" Rosie slammed the robot in the stomach, knocking it down. Sonic just stood there amazed. While in midair, she spun herself into a spin dash, rocket down, and crashed into the robot. The robot exploded, sending Eggman into the air.

"Grrr! You'll pay for this!" Eggman growled as he flew out of sight.

Sonic then looked around for Rosie, but she wasn't in sight.

"Hey Rosie! Where are you?" Sonic called out.

Rosie then popped out of the ground right behind Sonic

"Someone call? I tunneled underground just as I crashed into the robot. Are you impressed?" Rosie asked.

"Yeah. Very impressed." Sonic responded.

"Listen, I really wanted to meet you in person because... well, I want to join your team! You're my idol and I want to fight along side you. Please let me accompany you!" Rosie asked.

"Hmm. I guess so, but I have to talk it over with my other teammates."

"Okay, so should we meet tomorrow?"

"Sure. Meet me at the big workshop on the hill to the north. My friend Tails owns the place. I'll be outside waiting."

Rosie had grown excited

"Okay! I actually live on the hill too, so I'll be close. See ya tomorrow!"

Rosie dashed off, leaving behind a pink blur

"Well, that was something you don't see everyday!" Sonic said as he dashed home.

The End!

* * *

**This is my first ever Sonic Fanfiction story so please don't hesitate to leave advice in the reviews! I'd appreciate it deeply!**

**I do not own Sonic or Eggman.**

**Rosie belongs to me.**


End file.
